1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking structure of measuring tape, especially to a braking mechanism by which the movement of the rule would be effectively suspended, and the braking function of measuring tape is easily to be withdrawn by simply pushing a control button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1A, the conventional measuring tape rule has a pushing key 101 above the housing 100, the pushing key 101 is connected with a pressing leg 102 which is put inside the housing 100. When the pushing key 101 is pushed downward by the user, the pressing 102 would slide downward and its lower end would press the upper surface of tape rule 103; then the movement of tape rule 103 is suspended (as shown in FIG. 1B.)
In using the above shown structure, since the movement of tape rule 103 is suspended when the pushing key 101 is pushed downward and the lower end of said pressing leg is pressed against the upper surface of the tape rule 103, when the pushing force is withdrawn, the tape rule would be rewound back into the housing immediately. It is then inconvenient for people to use.
FIG. 1C shows another prior art of measuring tape invented by the inventor. It is characterized in that, a pushing key 201 can be installed onto an upper corner of the housing, said pushing key 201 can be rotated with a shaft 202 through the center of the lower end of said pushing key 201. Such that when one end of pushing key 201 is pushed downward, the pressing element 203 installed beneath the pushing key 201 would be pushed downward to press the tape rule 204, then if different end of the pushing key 201 is pressed, then the pressing force against tape rule is removed.
In using the measuring tape as shown in FIG. 1C, the movement of tape rule can be easily controlled. However, it is still necessary to install a pushing key onto the housing, then the beauty of a whole body and the comfort of holding the measuring tape are greatly reduced.
Furthermore, in order to suspend the movement of the tape rule, a pushing force which would overcome the force to rewind the tape rule should be performed. It is a hard work to people's thumb. Therefore, the conventional measuring tapes are not convenient for people's uses.
In addition, since the pushing key has to have the function of pushing the tape stopping element, the measuring tape together with its tape stopping element then has to occupy a relative volume to endure the stopping force performed onto the pushing key. It is then easy to cause injury to people.
In order to improve the aforementioned defects, the inventor of present invention has made a great effort and has made many novel designs.